In order to adjust the position of a mold set quickly and conveniently, a mold guiding device is developed and a conventional mold guiding device is disclosed in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, and generally includes a guide tube 3 which has a hole 31 defined in an end thereof and a threaded recess 311 is defined in an inner end of the hole 31. A sleeve 4 has a stepped outer periphery and is inserted in the hole 31 of the guide tube 3. A threaded rod 5 extends through the sleeve 4 and is connected with the threaded recess 311 such that the threaded rod 5 is positioned. However, the threaded rod 5 cannot be adjusted. FIGS. 4 and 5 show another conventional mold guiding device which includes a guide tube 6 having a stepped hole 61 defined in an end thereof and a groove 611 is defined in an inner periphery of the stepped hole 61. A sleeve 7 having a stepped outer periphery is inserted in the stepped hole 61 and a C-clip 62 is engaged with the groove 611 so as to prevent the sleeve 7 from disengaging from the stepped hole 61. A rod 8 movably extends through the sleeve 7 and a clip 82 is engaged with a groove 811 defined in the distal end of the shank 81 of the rod 8 such that the rod 8 cannot be disengaged from the sleeve 7. A space is defined between the sleeve 7 and the inner end of the stepped hole 61 so that the rod 8 can be moved as shown in FIG. 5. However, these two conventional devices do not share common parts so that the users have to prepare two sets of the conventional mold guiding devices to meet different needs, and this requires a lot of money.
The present invention intends to provide a mold guiding device that includes two positioning members which are optionally replaced with each other in different situations.